drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Pervias al’Tara
E-mail: Lanjos256@aol.com Description Physical Description: Height-6’2, Weight-180, Hair-brown, Eyes-blue green, and a scar that runs diagonally from left shoulder to his right side on his back from a small fight that got out of hand. Place of Birth: A farm about a day north of Whitebridge. History About two years ago Pervias al’Tara thought that his life couldn’t get any better or any worse. He was happy working on the farm with his parents and his older brother and two younger sisters. His dad always told him that with age comes more responsibility and with that responsibility must come action to handle it. Well the responsibility brought upon him by the Creator didn’t really thrill him at first. It frightened him. Two years ago he learned he could channel. He never told his parents or his siblings. He never wrote a note or left a clue as to why he ran of but he hoped that one day he could return and one day be excepted for who and what he was a male channeler. That was the reason he left, he couldn’t bare it if he ever hurt his family so he left. In the middle of the night he gathered the belongings from under his bed, one in particular though was a small ring tied to a leather thong given to him by his grandfather before he died. He started out after double checking to see if he had everything. It took him three weeks to get to Caemlyn on foot. Although visiting Caemlyn once and knowing the splendor of it all it still ceased to amaze him. He quickly found an inn that a friend of the family owned and knew that he could stay for at least half the price. He walked in and greeted his friend and after getting his room and chit chatting his friend told him that a False Dragon would be paraded through the streets before going off to Tar Valon. He thought it would be a great opportunity to at least see somebody like himself. After watching the parade he set off back to the inn. He only stayed for a day and a half just long enough to get some supplies. He left Caemlyn not sure where he was going but knew he didn’t want to be around lots of people. After weeks of travel nearly out of food he by chance came across a farm with some men working. Feeling like somthing was pulling him to the farm he approached. With his mouth dry he decided to go and ask for some water and maybe do a little work for a little coin. What he found though was not just a lot of men but the one man he thought he would never see again in his life the man he saw paraded through the streets that day at Caemlyn. He quickly told the man his story hoping that the man could help him and keep him from going mad as the stories said. The man then did a test that seemed to take forever and told him that indeed he could channel and that he would be recruited like the other men here and soon learn to channel enough to do what was needed. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies